


Drabble #8: Fuzzy

by MaidenofIron157



Series: Tumblr Drabble Series [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofIron157/pseuds/MaidenofIron157
Summary: "One word prompt: fuzzy" - iseult-1124





	Drabble #8: Fuzzy

**Author's Note:**

> now THIS is the cutest one. in my professional opinion.

“Jim, what.”

“What?”

Leonard could do nothing else but simply gape and motion at where Jim sat on the couch in their dorm room, as if that was the answer to all his problems. And in some ways, it was, because most of the time, Jim _was_ all of his problems.

And right now, Jim was on the couch, bundled up in a nest of… _something_. Leonard was pretty sure it was a robe, or a blanket, in an alarming shade of yellow, but whatever it was, the only thing he could see of his boyfriend was a tuft of blond hair and his eyes, looking both curious and completely mischievous, because he knew.

He _knew_ how much goddamn neon-colored fake fur was now on the couch and the floor.

Like he said: _all of his problems_.

“Absolutely not.”

“But Bones…” Jim whined, busting out the signature Kirk Puppy Dog Eyes™. “It’s so comfy, and warm. I got you one, too!”

“ _There is fake hair all over the goddamn floor, Jim_.”

“I’ll clean it up!”

“You said that last time!” Last time being when Jim bought a _beanbag chair_ because it looked like a frog. It bust open. You can see where this is going.

“Well, yeah, but I mean it this time!” Then Jim shifted, grunting from his neon cocoon as he wriggled onto his stomach to look at Leonard over the arm of the sofa. All his squirming and rearranging made his own hair stick up just as much as the bright yellow faux fur of the fabric. Leonard could already see the hell Jim’s clothes were going to be. _If he’s even wearing any, the pervert._ Then Jim pouted. “C’mon, Bones, it’s like, the comfiest thing I have literally ever had. It is so comfy. And _you’re_ the one always complaining about my ‘Antarctic Feet’ during the winter.”

“Jim, we are _not_ sleeping in the same bed with you anywhere near that thing. I refuse. I will die of heatstroke, and then who’ll be here to tell you ‘I told you so’ when your dumb plans go to shit?”

Jim scoffed, looking scandalized. “I’m not bringing it to bed! You’re more than enough of a space heater, don’t you worry your precious little doctorly head, Bones.”

That just made Leonard roll his eyes, and he walked over to him to flick his forehead. After Jim’s yelp and scrambling to get his arms free to rub at the now (hardly) sore skin with a pout, Leonard moved away to change out of his cadet reds. “You’re cleaning it up this time, Jim. No if’s, and’s, or but’s.”

“Maybe your butt.”

“ _Jim_.”


End file.
